Cumpleaños
by chi uzumaki
Summary: Era su cumpleaños, o sea, no era un día especial para él, pero el Shukaku decidió que debía serlo. ¿Estará Gaara preparado para la sorpresa? Universo Alterno. GaaHina.


**.**

 **Este fic no lo escribí yo, lo escribió el Shukaku (Mi hermana) como un regalo para mí, y creo que es bueno compartir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARA CHI,**

 **CON AMOR, EL SHUKAKU *3***

 **.**

 **CUMPLEAÑOS**

 **.**

Gaara soltó un suspiro cuando ingresó las últimas letras del correo dirigido a uno de los accionistas de las empresas Suna y luego lo leyó atentamente antes de enviarlo y cerrar su portátil. Ese día, era un día normal en su vida, un día similar a los días que había tenido desde que logró quedarse con la empresa del hombre que se suponía debía llamar padre pero no cumplía con nada meritorio como para ostentar ese título.

¿Por qué debía llamarle padre a un hombre que solo había visto tres veces en su vida?

Dos de tres veces, para apoderarse de lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Tres de tres veces, para usarlo en su beneficio.

Gaara volvió a abrir la portátil al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos se estaban enfocando en algo en lo que odiaba pensar, tampoco es que fuese normal en él pensar en esas cosas, tal vez lo había pensado debido a la fecha que marcaba ese día el calendario.

Pero al final, ¿qué importaba?

Después de todo, él entendía la lógica detrás de las acciones de su padre, se suponía que el mundo se regía bajo la ley del más apto, del más fuerte y por tanto, aprovecharse de un niño para obtener grandes ganancias a cambio, no estaba en contra de tal ley, si no fuese porque las personas eran más emocionales que lógicas, el mundo sería un lugar diferente.

¿Emociones?

Algo que también le costaba entender.

El chico de cabello rojo se detuvo un momento antes de decidir que nuevo reporte revisar, ese tema de las emociones se había vuelta un tema regular en su mente desde hacía poco más de un año.

¿La razón?

Una dulce voz y unos amables ojos del color de la luna.

Gaara no Sabaku, el pequeño niño genio que vivió en internados la mayor parte de su vida y quien obtuvo su doble doctorado en comercio y administración a los diecisiete años mientras hacía crecer al doble las ganancias de la compañía proveniente de la familia de su madre, mostró en ese momento una pequeña emoción en su rostro al pensar en la persona que lo hacía preguntarse sobre las emociones.

La chica de cabello color noche y ojos color luna.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la diminuta, la casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Tan, tan, tan pequeña, que casi nadie podría darse cuenta de ella, de hecho, Gaara podía contar con los dedos de una de sus manos a esas personas y probablemente le sobraría un dedo.

―¡Una sonrisa! ―la voz repentina en su oficina hizo a Gaara fruncir el ceño y perder la emoción que había sentido― ¡Sin duda hoy es un día especial para mi pequeño!

Maldición. Ahí estaba una de esas personas.

La más fastidiosa de todas.

―Aunque seas mi padrino no debes entrar a mi oficina sin anunciarte, Shukaku ―dijo con total seriedad.

―¡Tan seco como la arena del desierto! ―sin darle mayor importancia, el hombre mayor con sonrisa maliciosa como la de un mapache se sentó frente a su ahijado―. ¡Y yo que venía a invitarte a un almuerzo por tu cumpleaños!

―No, gracias ―rechazó sin siquiera pestañear, sus ojos verdes fijos en la pantalla en donde leía un informe acerca de los insumos del trimestre en una de las sedes extranjeras de su compañía.

―¿No quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños con tu padrino? ¿No quieres el regalo que tengo para ti? ¿La noche mágica llena de nuevas emociones que preparé con todo mi empeño? ―Gaara continuó leyendo en un intento por ignorarlo―. Soy prácticamente tu papaíto... ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando cambié tus pañales? ¿Cuándo oculté el colchón mojado porque te orinabas en la cama? ¡Que cruel!

―No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas ―Una pequeña tensión en la mandíbula del pelirrojo le hizo ver a su padrino que sí lo estaba escuchando; y, que ante todo, lo estaba fastidiando.

Y eso, Shukaku Ichibi lo disfrutaba.

No tanto por maldad, que no negaba que él a veces se comportaba como un diablillo travieso, sino porque ese pequeño pelirrojo durante toda su vida se había comportado como si no hubiese nada dentro de él, ni alegría, ni tristeza, sin emociones.

Nada.

Y aunque al principio, cuando fue escogido para ser su padrino por el padre de Gaara ―en ese entonces cuando eran amigos― no le hizo ninguna gracia el aceptar, más los negocios eran negocios y las buenas relaciones con los principales socios eran importantes, así que terminó aceptando a pesar de que le parecía un fastidio todo ese asunto, mas, cuando la madre de Gaara murió y su padre no quiso saber nada de él y lo encerró en un conservatorio, Shukaku terminó siendo lo más cercano a una familia para el chico ya que, ante el rechazo de su padre, en las vacaciones del conservatorio era a su casa a donde Gaara iba, incluso fue en su casa que Gaara por fin conoció a sus hermanos, un momento extraño por demás, el chico solo los saludó formalmente y luego se encerró a estudiar un libro de cálculo avanzado.

El pequeño Gaara siempre estaba solo, aunque estuviese rodeado de gente.

Era difícil de ver, y triste.

Y por esa razón fue que Shukaku se puso del lado de ese niño cuando su padre intentó quitarle toda su herencia y dejarlo en la calle, por eso Shukaku Ichibi, una de las personas más egoístas que él mismo conocía, lo adoptó y fungió como protector y albacea de su herencia para que no sucediese.

Veía en Gaara algo que él también fue.

Nunca estaría seguro que vio exactamente en el pequeño mocoso pelirrojo que no le importaba tener un par de ojeras si eso significaba poder leer un libro más.

―Tal vez sean las ojeras... ―dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

―¿Las ojeras? ―preguntó Gaara sin apartar la vista de la portátil.

―¡Sí, las ojeras! ―continuó su primer drama sin problema alguno―. ¡Las ojeras que cargo desde hace años por velar tu sueño cada noche y aún así me rechazas este regalo!

Gaara aguantó soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

―Shukaku... ―dijo en su voz grave, baja y casi oscura, como la temperatura cuando desciende peligrosa en un desierto nocturno―, estoy trabajando.

―¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡Todos los empleados de esta compañía tienen libre el día de su cumpleaños!

―Ya lo dijiste, empleados. Yo soy el dueño ―Shukaku vio un pequeño brillo de triunfo en los ojos verdes de su ahijado.

Pero aún no era su rival.

―Error ―sonrió maligno―. Hasta que cumplas los veintiuno yo soy tu albacea, así que, legalmente, _yo_ , soy el dueño de todo y _tú_ , mi empleado que cumple años y no debe de estar trabajando.

Gaara finalmente soltó el suspiro de fastidio que quería tanto evitar para no hacerle ver que sí, que Shukaku podía fastidiarlo.

―¿No te iras hasta que acepte, no?

―Tú me conoces, tú dime.

Gaara cerró la portátil, tomó su móvil y su billetera.

―Solo un almuerzo. Vamos.

Era mejor arrancar esa bandita de un tirón de una buena vez.

―¡Ese es mi ahijado! ¡Eso es tener espíritu festivo! Y no te preocupes, sé que tu lugar preferido para comer es ese pequeño café cerca de la estación del tren ―Gaara se congeló―. ¡Tendrás todas tus cosas favoritas!

¿¡Cómo su padrino sabía eso!?

Y sí sabía eso, ¿qué más sabría?

¿Acaso sabría que la persona que lo hacía pensar en emociones trabajaba ahí?

¿¡Acaso sabía que él iba ahí solo para ver a esa joven y para hablar con ella!?

¿¡Acaso sabía que, aparte de sus hermanos, ella era con la única persona con la cual hablaba de otras cosas que no fueran negocios!?

¿¡Acaso sabía que cuando ella sonreía su corazón latía rápido y se desconcertaba tanto por eso que más de una vez había terminado derramando de su bebida aunque esta estuviese ya en su boca como y terminaba chorreando te o café por su barbilla!?

¿¡Acaso sabía que desde hacía un par de meses se había planteado el invitar a la señorita Hyûga al museo al que ella tanto añoraba ir y luego también invitarla a cenar con él, y no para cerrar un negocio, como lo eran sus usuales cenas, sino solo por el placer de su compañía, tenerla cerca y disfrutar de su plática, su calidez, su dulce voz y su hermosa presencia!?

¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE SU PADRINO NO LO SABÍA!

¿Verdad?

Gaara miró a Shukaku con disimulo mientras salían del ascensor y se encaminaban a la calle, su padrino hablaba de algo que no podía entender pero su rostro parecía tranquilo.

Gaara respiró con un poco más de alivio.

O al menos hasta que le pareció ver una sonrisa maligna en la cara de su tío al mencionar de nuevo el café al que iban.

¿O lo había imaginado?

«Estoy imaginando cosas...» Pensó el chico, debía de dejar la paranoia.

―Es un lindo viernes, ¿no? ―Gaara asintió en automático y de pronto toda la presión de desvaneció de su pecho porque justamente los viernes la señorita Hyûga tenía clases todo el día y no trabajaba en la cafetería.

Listo. No había de qué preocuparse.

―¿En esta mesa? ―su padrino escogió una pequeña y apartada en una esquina y Gaara asintió, se sentaron, ordenaron y comieron con una que otra pequeña conversación de por medio, el joven empresario ya estaba dispuesto a terminar con el compromiso obligatorio en el que había sido casi obligado a participar, cuando un hermoso pastel fue colocado frente a él.

Justo el pastel que siempre le pedía a la señorita Hyûga.

―¡Sorpresa! ―dijo su padrino―. ¿Sabías que aquí las lindas meseras te cantan cumpleaños? ¿Es tu pastel favorito, no? ―Gaara se tensó y con el rabillo del ojo observó a la mesera, sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro que aunque era de alivio también tenía un poco de decepción.

Y eso era extraño para él, porque se suponía que el que la señorita Hyûga no estuviese en ese lugar era bueno.

¿Entonces por qué sintió una emoción agradable cuando pensó que ella había traído su pastel de cumpleaños?

Era ilógico. Era ridículo.

Las emociones lo confundían.

Y eso lo frustraba.

―No necesito que me canten ni me celebren mi cumpleaños. No soy un niño.

―Oh, y-yo... ―la voz femenina evitó que Gaara se levantase de su asiento como había pensado hacer para librarse por fin de su padrino―, yo no sabía que Sabaku San odiara... celebrar su cumpleaños... ¡L-lo siento!

Gaara volteó a ver para comprobarlo, pero la voz ya le había revelado la identidad de la joven detrás de él, y si la voz no hubiese sido suficiente, ese tartamudeo que se apoderaba de ella cuando alguna situación la ponía nerviosa, era un segundo comprobante.

―No, no, no ―escuchó a su padrino decir mientras su mirada verde se concentraba en la chica apenada de mejillas sonrojadas junto a otra de las meseras del lugar que se iba con una sonrisa tan maliciosa como la que Shukaku tenía ahora en sus labios―, yo debo disculparme. Debí saber que mi ahijado no querría tal cosa y jamás debí pedirle a usted, señorita Hyûga que viniese en su día libre a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi ahijado con nosotros, y además le pedí que le preparase el pastel. ¡Que desconsiderado! ―Gaara sabía que su padrino lo decía con doble intención, y también sabía que él no tenía la culpa de las molestias que se había tomado la culpa, pero su corazón se arrugaba con sus palabras―. ¡Y justo hoy que tenía un examen! ¿No me diga que ha venido corriendo hasta aquí?

―Bueno yo... ―Gaara entendió que el rojo en sus mejillas era tanto de pena como de agitación por haber corrido y se sintió peor―. Sabaku San siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, y siempre me aconseja cuando lo necesito, así que cuando usted me invitó a celebrar su cumpleaños aquí, pensé... ―la chica jugó nerviosa con la tela de la falda de su vestido blanco, ante los ojos del pelirrojo la chica parecía un ángel.

―Es una pena que mi ahijado se tenga que ir ya, ¿de verdad te tienes que ir ya, Gaara? ―el joven maldijo a su padrino por la sonrisa burlona mal oculta, pero al mismo tiempo sintió gratitud hacia él.

¡Malditas emociones incomprensibles!

―Es mi día libre, puedo quedarme... ―su voz parecería sería y firme para la mayoría, pero Shukaku sabía que ese tono estaba embadurnado con algo de dulzura―. Me gustaría quedarme... a celebrar...

La chica sonrió dulcemente y con emoción sincera.

Gaara le devolvió una sonrisa tan similar, que Shukaku quedó en shock un minuto.

Sabía que su ahijado sentía algo por esa chica, lo había visto un día en que pasando por ese lugar y gracias a los amplios ventanales del café lo vio comiendo algo dulce―algo que nunca hacía― y hablando animadamente con esa misma chica, de hecho, había ido disfrazado otros días a investigar más del asunto, y gracias a una de las meseras, particularmente chismosa e interesada en la pareja de jóvenes, descubrió que el pastel de rollos de canela ―el favorito de su ahijado―, era únicamente preparado por Hinata, ya que cada mesera tenía un postre único en ese lugar, y que además, fue Hinata quien se lo recomendó el primer día que Gaara comió en el lugar.

El _por qué_ Sabaku no Gaara aceptó comer pastel a pesar de que los dulces nunca habían sido de su agrado, nadie lo sabía.

Nadie sabía que la sonrisa tímida de Hinata al ofrecérselo lo había embobado tanto que había dicho que sí sin pensarlo, tampoco nadie sabía que la sonrisa emocionada de Hinata al recibir los cumplidos de él por el pastel, eran la razón de que lo siguiese pidiendo.

¿Nadie sabría sobre eso nunca?

Bueno, tal vez algún día, un esposo pelirrojo se lo confesaría a su esposa con ojos de luna.

Nadie sabía sobre las vueltas de la vida.

―¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé! ―Shukaku se levantó de pronto y los dos chicos se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado viéndose como tontos―. Yo sí tengo que trabajar. Me acaba de llamar un cliente ―Gaara, con la cara roja por haberse quedado mirando a la joven por tanto tiempo estaba por decirle a su padrino que él nunca trabajaba ya que vivía de los intereses de su propia fortuna, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Shukaku colocó dos papeles frente a su cara―. Vayan sin mí.

―¿Ir?

―Los iba a invitar a la inauguración exclusiva de la exposición de Ikebana y prensado artístico de flores del Museo Nacional de Konoha, pero ya no puedo ir, así que vayan ustedes ―miró a una sorprendida joven―. Ahora que recuerdo, ayer que hablamos me dijo que usted estudiaba arte, señorita Hyûga. Estoy seguro que no querrá perderse esta oportunidad ¿verdad?

―Yo no... ―jugó nerviosa con sus dedos―. N-no quiero importunar a Gaara San en su cumpleaños...

―Oh, para nada ―Shukaku se inclinó hacia ella, el murmullo fue tan _confidencial_ que medio restaurante escuchó―. Mi Gaarita ama prensar flores, no hay un solo cuaderno contable que no tenga alguna flor prensada adentro, creo que hasta las hojas de papel higiénico en su baño tienen flores prensadas ―dijo en un suspiro falsamente pesaroso mientras la cara de su ahijado ardía de la vergüenza y medio restaurante reía―. Así que, lo dejo en tus manos ―se volvió hacia su sobrino―. Sé un caballero e invítala a cenar luego, Gaara. No me hagas avergonzarme de ser tu padrino. Trata bien a tu adorable cita ―con un guiño travieso que puso a los jóvenes más rojos, abandonó la cafetería después de mostrarle el dedo pulgar hacia arriba a la mesera cómplice.

Gaara quería, tanto ir y abrazar a su padrino en agradecimiento, como a la vez quería agarrarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo por la vergüenza que lo acababa de hacer pasar.

De nuevo las emociones lo confundían.

―Sabaku San... ―La joven vio la cara atribulada del chico y decidió ayudarlo a librarse de la situación, aunque eso significase no ir al museo, y más importante para ella aún, pasar tiempo con el joven que la hacía sentir tan nerviosa como feliz―, yo...

―¿Me acompañarías? ―preguntó con algo de temor a la joven, si ya había pasado por toda esa vergüenza, sería mejor que aprovechara esa oportunidad―. Sé que esto tal vez sea pedir demasiado, pero... me gustaría ir contigo, _Hinata_... ―pronunciar el nombre de ella se le antojó tan dulce y antojadizo como el pastel de rollos de canela que ella hacía.

―A mí... también me gustaría ir... ―sus mejillas rojas, su corazón acelerado, y solo por haber escuchado al amable pelirrojo decir su nombre tan familiarmente―, _Ga-gaara Kun._.. ¡Oh! ―exclamó preocupada de pronto sacándolo del embeleso de haber escuchado su nombre salir de sus labios― ¡Su regalo de cumpleaños, lo olvidé!

―No te preocupes, tu compañía es el único regalo que necesito ―Gaara tomó su mano y sonrió tan abierta y dulcemente, que su padrino quien los vigilaba desde uno de los grandes ventanales casi llora de la emoción.

Esa sonrisa había sido como ver nacer el dulce agua de un oasis en medio del más árido de los desiertos.

Por fin Gaara iba dejar de estar solo.

Por fin iba a obtener el amor que tanto merecía.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **.**


End file.
